1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for dynamically ordering the entries in a phonebook of a communications device based on the number of calls made to and/or received from the phone numbers in the phone book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many communications devices such as digital wireless phones include electronic phonebooks or directories that allow the entry of a list of frequently called phone numbers. The phone numbers are typically arranged in the directory either in the order they were entered or alphabetically based on the name associated with each number.
Unfortunately, these methods of ordering electronic phonebooks make it difficult to look up and dial a number that is not near the top of the list. Specifically, if a user desires to dial a phone number that is near the bottom of the list, the user must either scroll down the entire list to locate the desired number or enter the entry number or name associated with the phone number. Phone users will appreciate that these steps are time-consuming and inconvenient, especially for mobile phones, which are often used while driving or performing other tasks. These problems are especially noticeable when calling frequently called numbers, which may be near the bottom of the directory because they were entered in the list last or because the names associated with the numbers are near the end of the alphabet.
The present invention solves the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus that orders or reorders the entries in an electronic phonebook based on the number of calls made to or received from the phone numbers in the phonebook. This dynamic ordering permits the most frequently called and/or received phone numbers to be more accessible than less frequently called and/or received phone numbers, thus significantly reducing phonebook search times.
The method and apparatus of the present invention also permits a user to restart a dynamic ordering procedure if the user changes his or her calling patterns because of a move, job change or other event. The method and apparatus also permits a user to select whether to order phonebook entries in a conventional manner or based on the dynamic ordering concepts of the present invention so that the user can selectively revert back to conventional phonebook ordering when desired.